


Bound

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [57]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance, Soul Bond, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 11:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11312259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: Their souls were bound for eternity.





	Bound

* * *

The sharp pain in James’ head grew intense as he ran towards Olivia’s office.  Stepping inside, he saw the blinds drawn, and the woman he loved lying unmoving on the couch, with her eyes closed.  
  
“Olivia?”  
  
She opened her eyes, feeling James’ anxiety and worry flow through their bond. It bound them, allowing them to feel each other’s emotions and thoughts making them one. She just never thought, her destined would be, James Bond.  
  
“I’m fine. Just a migraine.”  
  
“That doesn’t stop me from worrying.”  
  
He always knew they were destined to be together, and it seemed the fates agreed.

 


End file.
